otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Pirate's Homecoming
---- Blue Dog Pool Hall ' ''The Blue Dog is a large smoke-filled hall with what looks like real oakwood panelling covers the walls, once well polished, but now showing the wear and tear of age. The floor is mainly also polished-worn wood, but kept in good condition, six pool tables taking up most of the space. Usually a few people can be found on the tables, even late into the night. At the back of the hall is the bar, wooden shelves lined with bottles of whiskies, vodkas, tequilas and all the usual assortment you'd find in a bar. Several small fridges, tucked low behind the bar tender contains the beers. The bar itself is the same oak as the walls, some taps for the few real ales available on Luna have some condensation on the pipes. Beer mats match up with the stools. The area near the bar is carpeted in a deep dark red, almost blood-colour, five semi-circular booths around small tables give people a more private place to chat. Each booth looks as though it would sit six or seven people. ---- Michael Lochley is standing behind the bar, cloth in hand, a couple of the clients are also standing there, Michael fixing their beers. Falkenberg steps into the room, and allows his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He frowns, and looks around briefly. At length he heads for the bar. Michael Lochley puts the drinks in front of the clients and takes the few credits, he gives a nod to the new arrival, flicking the cloth over his shoulder, "What can I get ya?" His voice is deep, kind. Falkenberg settles down on a bar stool. "Scotch. Straight up." Verin arrives from Liberty Boulevard Central . Verin has arrived. Dirk arrives from Liberty Boulevard Central . Dirk has arrived. Falkenberg is seated on a stool at the bar. Michael Lochley gives a brief smile, he put two glasses down in front of him, pouring two shots of scotch, he keeps one and sets the other in front of the man sitting on the stool, "A man after my own heart." Verin enters the bar, running a hand through his hair. He looks like he did not get much sleep last night and walks over to find a seat in a table or booth, which ever happens to be closer. Falkenberg drains his scotch and sets the glass on the bar with a thud. "What the hell is going on at the spaceport, anyway? Some sort of goddamn lockdown," he says in Lochley's direction. Michael Lochley drains his own glass, but being the manager of this place puts his glass down a little more gently, "Some kinda problem with LCAF throwing their weight around I think." Verin scoots into a booth and pust his feet up on the seat. "Could I get a coffee?" Falkenberg points to his empty glass. "Refill," he says. "That sort of thing happen often these days? With the LCAF, I mean." Dirk steps into the Blue Dog, a little bit of the morning's light streaming in after him. Somewhat bleary eyed, his eyes blink in adjustment to the interior lighting. He than walks towards the bar, "Coffee" he states, his right hand slipping beneath the left breast of his black suit jacket- possibly to retrieve money. His left hand carries heavy duty black briefcase. Michael Lochley takes the cap of the bottle and refills both glasses, before reaching for his own glass he start to prepare the coffee's, one setting down in front of the bar, another given to a passing waitress as he prepares them he nods to Falkenberg, "Sure, General Arnassis seems to be on some sort of power trip, seems to think his little band of toy soldiers is the only law and order on this rock." Verin smiles to the waitress as she brings him his coffee. He takes it black and sips the drink slowly savoring the taste of the brew. He watches the conversation quietly. Falkenberg nods slowly. "Well, this is my first time back home in...oh, a long time. A long time. And let's just say Luna's different today than she was when I was born here, even without the universe shift. Been thinking about spending more time here lately, though." This time, he sips the scotch, and holds the glass in his hand. "But I take it this General Arnassis would be wrong? About being the only law and order here?" "Don't we have a senate?" Verrin asks over his coffe. He does not appear to care about the answer. "They are." Dirk states, "Unless you think anarchists and emporers are a great source of justice." Coming to the bar, he picks up his coffee but does not attempt to drink it yet. "Not that I agree with everything he does," Turning towards the person at the table, "Out of those, I'm only aware of two willing to put themselves on the line to make a difference. Admittedly, I haven't met them all." Michael Lochley shakes his head at Falkenberg, "They're the most popular movement to be sure, but by no means in the majority, there's the Black Watch, they're pretty much isolationists, the Fallen Angels, who fought the Fleeters back in January, almost got wiped out, but they're still kicking, they want to see a restructure of the government, something less unwieldy than 'the Great Lunite Senate'." He speaks the words with contempt, he looks at Dirk, "They're not as popular as you Free Lunite Protectorate people seem to think. The senate is on the way out, it was a noble experiment, but it failed. There are of course the Loyalist Eagles of Zion who outgun General Arnassis' LCAF, not too keen on them myself, but the Senate is wrong if thinking they're the only power on Luna." Falkenberg raises both eyebrows. "Fallen Angels, you say?" He chuckles, then says softly, almost wistfully, "I used to own a ship by that name. Long ago." He shakes his head briefly, and then returns his attention to Lochley. "Sounds pretty volatile. Amazing anything gets done at all on this planet, with so many people vying for control." He glances over at Dirk. "Who are the two who make a difference, if you don't mind my asking?" Verin drinks his coffee in silence, appearing unmoved by the current conversation. Dirk responds to Falkenburg, "Senators Ryan and Arnassis." He half-shrugs, "The others do make a difference, I'm just not aware of the others willingness to put themselves out to do what needs to be done." Turning back towards Lochley, he responds. "Senate's definately not the only power, but given the choices I'd rather them than Loyalists or the Black Watch." Michael Lochley nods to Dirk, "And the Fallen Angels?" Falkenberg blinks several times, and then laughs at Dirk's comment. "Ryan? Jeff Ryan? Not the same buffoon who couldn't keep his mouth shut in the news a while back? I'm sure he does make a difference, if that includes almost getting the population of Luna turned into slugs." Verin brushes some hair back and watches a guy shooting some pool at one of the tables. "We can work with the them," Dirk responds to Lochley, "They're willing to work from the inside to make changes..." He turns towards Falkenburg with an expression that is just short of a glare. "Very few ever called him wise," he states evenly, "Though he had /no/ hand in distributing that virus. That can hang on the head of Neidermeyer once it gets cut off." Michael Lochley nods at Dirk, "Senator Ryan's reputation offworld is pretty bad from what I know, Lunites seem quite fond of him, the local crank." Falkenberg smirks back at Dirk. "No, I'm sure he didn't," he responds. "But he was stupid enough to get into a taunting war with a psychopathic killer who'd already destroyed one planet just for kicks. Leave your world's fate in the hands of someone that stupid and unrestrained, and you're asking for trouble." He nods to Lochley. "Yeah, Ryan has managed to make himself look pretty damn foolish. I had hoped there was someone better than him running things around here. But it seems no one is really running things, at all, from what you're telling me. Just a bunch of factions struggling for control." He shrugs. "Well, a situation like that can't last forever." Verin stands and walks over to claim a empty pool table. He sets his coffee on the corner of the table and looks a cue over. Dirk nods somewhat, sighing. "When the dust clears, I wouldn't mind the Senate as the last government standing." He turns back towards Lochley, "If you're right about the Senate, than I would certainly hope that the Fallen Angels have something better up their sleeves." Michael Lochley smiles at Falkenberg, "He didn't do too bad a job of finding a cure for the virus, with the help of some friends, mainly by standing up to Neidermeyer he gave the Lunites someone to believe in when Neidermeyer was trying to bully them into submission, to everyone else it was to lunacy, but to the lunites he was someone to look up to, the fact he survived it too... Still, maybe not the smartest thing to do." Michael takes a sip of his second glass and then gives Dirk a nod, "I hope they do to, the Fallen won't make everyone happy, but I think they'd do a better job of getting Luna back on her feet and protecting Luna, better than the FLP anyway which has just caused a lot of arguments." Falkenberg shrugs. "It seems to me if he had kept his mouth shut, you wouldn't have had the problem in the first place. But enough about local politics," he says, leaning a bit toward Michael. "You seem like a well-connected person. I'm looking for some information." Verin racks up a set of balls and steps back to break. He lines up the shot. Dirk takes a stool, finally, placing his briefcase in front of the stool for added security before sitting down. He takes the opportunity to take a drink of his coffee, while he waits for the question to be asked. Michael Lochley sipping his glass, Michael smiles, "I'm a barman, people talk... what's on your mind?" Giirvoth arrives from Liberty Boulevard Central . Giirvoth has arrived. Falkenberg sets his glass down and pulls out a stack of credit chips. He plays with them between his hands as he talks, letting them clink together. "I received word recently that a ship was impounded at the spaceport not long ago. Name was the Harbinger. Tomin Kora registry. You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about her, or her owner, would you?" Michael is behind the bar, Dirk and Falkenberg sitting in front of it, Dirk with a coffee, Falkenberg with a scotch. Verin is shooting pool. Giirvoth limps rather slowly in from outside, then stops in the doorway to taste the air, his forked tongue flicking before he continues towards the bar. The Grimlahdi keeps his tail still behind him as he moves along, presumably to avoid whacking anything or anyone with it. Verin walsk around the table, looking at the colored balls. Lining up the next shot. He only looks for a moment at the two at the bar, the one with the credchips. Dirk continues to drain his coffee, smelling of human sweat and hydraulic fluid- for the Grimlahdi's benefit. His eyes shift from Falkenburg to Lochley. Michael Lochley nods, "CIV Harbringer, I'm guessing, but I think a certain Volari was aboard that vessel, he met with Director Forsetti of the MoI some time ago and perhaps General Arnassis, but don't hold me to that. Something to do with the shooting of an MoI agent by Agent Coventry, himself an MoI Agent, but acting on orders from Volari." Michael's eyes flick towards the approaching Grimlahdi. "That's about all I know." He smiles and finishes his own scotch. Giirvoth gives a bob of his snout to Michael as he arrives at the bar. "I apologisse for my ssudden dissappearansse after ordering lasst time, I wissh to order the ssame again." He removes a few credits from one pocket. Falkenberg nods. "I see." He reaches into his pocket again and pulls out a few more credit chips, adding to the small pile between his hands. "It is Volari's ship. Interesting that he was here. Do you think that might suggest some sort of relationship between Cabrerra and the MoI, or one of the factions here on Luna? Would any of them ally with Tomin Kora?" Verin finishes off his coffee in one long last pull from the cup and sets it down. He sighs and looks the table over. Dirk takes the mug from his lips, and sets it onto the bar. He spares a glance to the Grimlahdi as he orders, a considering look, before his attention returns to Lochley and Falkenberg. Michael Lochley shakes his head, "Director Forsetti is many things, but I don't think he'd ally with Tomin Kora, my contacts aren't extensive enough to know what went down at that meeting, but I think Volari was trying to bully Forsetti, how succesful he was we'll find out in time." As he's talking he goes about preparing the schnappes for the Grimlahdi, as he finishes talking he sets it down in front of Giir. "As for other factions, maybe the Loyalists', but I can say anything for sure. The Fallen never would, and as for the Black Watch, they're a bunch of terrorists, but I don't think they have anything someone like Volari would want." He smiles, "Interesting times here in Phoenix." Falkenberg nods and smiles. "Yes, very interesting. Thanks for the info." He slides the pile of credits toward Lochley. "A not-so-little something for your troubles." Falkenberg gives '''1000 Credits to Michael Lochley. Giirvoth's eyes nicitate as he hears this, his rill raising as he somewhat distractedly passes over the four credits and picks up his glass. The Grimlahdi then peers at Falkenberg, his tail shifting behind him "What do you know about Volarees?" Dirk turns towards Falkenberg with interest, "Assuming that you wouldn't mind sharing..." Verin looks up, perhaps to inspect the table, perhaps looking at the transaction. He twirls the cue as he looks for his next shot. Michael Lochley takes the credits with a wink, "Pleasure doing business with you." He refills his glass and raises the bottle questioningly at Falkenberg. He listens with interest at Dirk's question, this is how he finds out his information after all. Falkenberg nods absently to Michael for the refill, and turns his attention to Dirk. "Well, for one thing, it's Volar-i, singular, not Volar-ees. For another, well, don't you watch the news? He was the Nall's grand inquisitor on Sanctuary." He smiles slowly, knowingly. "Common knowledge, that. Wouldn't have to dig too hard to find it out." Dirk shakes his head slightly, than makes a nod in understanding, "What about the less than common knowledge?," his own right hand starting to move towards the underside of his right breast flap. "Sstrange." Comments the Grimlahdi. "Two people disscusssing the ssame sship in the gardenss lasst night who obviousssly did not like the fact I interrupted their converssation." He then raises his glass up and peers at it. Michael Lochley looks at the Grimlahdi and then at Falkenberg, "Any idea who these other two were?" Falkenberg smiles at Dirk. "Well, for one thing, he and I were travelling companions once. To this very star system, in fact, but not to my old home here on Luna." He glances at Lochley in response to his question, and shakes his head. "No," he says. Turning to the Grimlahdi, he adds, "but I may be interested in knowing." Dirk nods slightly towards Falkenberg, before turning his attention to the Grimlahdi. His right hand continues to hide itself beneath the flap of his jacket. "I recognissed both of them, yess, but I probably sshould not have mentioned it." Replies Giirvoth, then gives a slight shrug. "I know neither well, but I am quite ssure they want to keep whatever it wass they were discusssing private." Michael Lochley gives a nod, one of the men at the pool table yells for a couple of beers, Michael goes about fixing them and puts them on the tray of a passing waitress. Falkenberg nods to the Grimlahdi. "Of course they would," he says, "and I have no plans of interfering with their privacy. I assure you I can be very discreet." He pulls out some more credit chips. "But I would very much like to know their names." Dirk gradually allows his hand to slip out from underneath his jacket. Diverting his attention only slightly form the Grimlahdi, he raises his coffee mug to his lips to drain the remainder. Giirvoth's rill flattens slightly as Falkenberg offers the credit chips, then he gives a shake of his snout. "I am not interessted in being bribed, I feel I owe one of the individualss in quessstion for their previouss actionss. Ass I sssaid, I sshould not have mentioned it, I wass ssuprissed at not only sseeing you assking about the ssame ssubject but alsso offering the bartender ssuch a large sssum." Verin steps back from the table placing the cue on the rack. He walks up and places the empty cup on the bar, stepping between the lizard and Falkenberg. "Thanks for the coffee, later." He looks at the man throwing around the cash. "You should be more careful, less desirables would roll you for tossing that much cred around." Michael Lochley sense the crowd getting a little rowdy, he picks up the guitar from behind the bar, he nods to Verin, "Any time." He starts to make his way to the stool next to Falkenbeg, "Time to calm the troops down a little." Falkenberg studies Giirvoth for a moment, and then nods. "All right, then. Let me be blunt. Volari, master of the Harbinger, claims to be holding an old friend of mine hostage. I have no doubt, being familiar with Volari, that he will kill her eventually. I'd very much like to prevent that, because this is someone that *I* owe for past actions. So anyone who has information regarding that vessel may help me help her. If you can give me their names, they may lead me closer to him. I will, of course, compensate them for any information they voluntarily offer me." He very slightly emphasizes the word "voluntarily," suggesting that perhaps that's not the only kind of information he'd be willing to accept. Michael Lochley rolls his Singing with a 1 modifier. The result of the roll is Superb (3). Michael Lochley rolls his Stringed_Instruments with a 1 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). Dirk continues to study the Grimlahdi, attention turning to Falkenberg as he begins to speak. His mouth opens somewhat, than closes as he ultimately returns his attention back towards the Grimlahdi. Strumming to find the right note, Michael's glance first goes from Falkenberg to Giir of Clan Voth, he starts the guitar intro, not great, but he carries it fair enough, "I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive...." he begins, his voice more than carrying the song through, "Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees, find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see." He strums the guitar, it's enough, "It may sound absurd, but don't be naive, even heroes have the right to bleed, I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream, it's not easy to be me..." he continues the song, "up up up and away, away from me, it's allright, you can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy or anything... " his voice moving a few of the crowd who seem to sense something personal in the song, he finishes off, "it's not easy, to be..." a pause and the final few chords, "Me...." Giirvoth hisses quietly before replying to Falkenberg. "Then you sshould posssibly have ssaid that firsst insstead of sstuffing currensssy into my fasse, or trying to imply threatsss." He tilts his snout to one side. "If you are indeed sseeking to resscue a friend then I have no problemss with helping, I have heard of thiss persson being held by thiss Vollisstan. Who am I sspeaking to?" Falkenberg seems to think that over for a moment, and then shrugs. "I ordinarily don't like to answer that sort of question," he says. "But in this case, I do need the information. You are speaking to John Christian Falkenberg." Verin steps over and scribbles a note and hands it to the waitress to hand to Michael. He then heads for the door. Verin heads into Liberty Boulevard Central . Verin has left. Dirk continues to regard the Grimlahdi, eyebrows furrowing slightly as Falkenberg divulges his name. Michael Lochley is finishing off his song, he gets behind the bar again, shrugging off the requests for another song, he gets behind the bar again, taking the note handed to him from Verin. He reads it and nods to himself, taking a scrap from behind the bar, he scribbles his own note and leaves it in front of Falkenberg. Giirvoth bobs his snout at that. "I met you briefly before on the Minerva when we attacked Neidermeyerss ssstation in orbit around thiss moon. Now given what I have heard of you iss there a reassson I sshould believe your intentionss? Thiss iss not rhetorical, I did read that you offered ssome vasst ssum for thiss perssonss releasse." Falkenberg glances at the bar, and takes the note from Michael. He reads it while continuing to speak to the Grimlahdi. "I thought you seemed familiar. I would hope, then, that it would be sufficient that I helped defeat Neidermeyer onboard the Crystal Palace. But if not, then I will tell you that Jasra Beaulieu is an old friend, and she saved my life once. I believe she was kidnapped by Volari because of a past connection to me, and so I owe her all due effort to see she is freed." Dirk turns towards Falkenberg as the note is read, his eyes taking a moment to glance from the piece of paper in the man's hands to his expression. Continuing to avoid comment, he turns again towards the Grimlahdi awaiting his response. Michael Lochley leans forward as he speaks to Falkenberg, "I think I may have access to some other information, it'll cost me to get it, but it may be of interest to you. Not a conversation for this place though." "My fasse wass more intact at the time." Replies Giirvoth, poking the edge of the one of the scars with one claw, then he rather suddenly turns his head to peer at Dirk. "Very well, I will tell you who it wasss, not while thesse people are watching and lisstening though, I will ssent you a messsage onsse I am back in my offissse." Falkenberg raises both eyebrows as he finishes reading the note. He nods to Giirvoth, and pulls out his pda with his free hand, holding up the screen so the Grimlahdi can see the address. He stuffs the note in his pocket, and looks at Michael. He nods once. "Money is not a problem." Dirk turns back towards Falkenberg and Lochley. "I might also have some information to add," he states. Michael Lochley gives a brief humorless chuckle, "A right little conspiracy we have here." He glances at the oblivious pool players, "I assure you Captain, the money will go directly to my contacts, I'll skip my usual cut on this deal." Giirvoth now finaly looks down at the drink he is still holding, then the Grimlahdi tilts his head back, opens his mouth, and smoothly pours the contents of the pint glass down his throat, the tip of his tail flicking behind him as he does so. Falkenberg nods to Lochley. "Name a sum," he says. "Don't let my appearance fool you. I am at no loss for credits." Glancing at Dirk, he adds, "I will repay anyone who has useful information with either credits, or information of my own, now that my purposes here are revealed." Michael Lochley nods at Falkenberg, "We should talk, but not here. Fancy a stroll?" "I'll take information," Dirk states, turning back towards Falkenberg, "I need to go after Volari for other reasons." Falkenberg nods to Michael. "In a moment or two," he says, looking at the bartender with no small degree of curiousity. "Let me see what our friend here has to say first." He focuses his attention on Dirk. "All right, what do you want to know?" Giirvoth lowers his glass again. "Volari sserved or sservess the Nall, I am ssertainly willing to help if you wissh to take more direct action." Michael Lochley gives a yell to one of the regulars' who's by now used to the strangeness of the manager, "Darren, look after the bar for a bit." He slips a few credits to Darren as he heads out of the bar, resting on the stool next to Falkenberg, he eyes Dirk and Giirvoth closely, "Perhaps I should talk with you two as well, but after I've spoken with the Captain here." Dirk nods to Lochley and Falkenberg. "I can wait," he states before adding, "Otherwise, I'll be at the offices of Crimson Fabrication." Falkenberg nods to Dirk. "I will look for you there." To Giirvoth, he says, "My friend, the Nall were never Volari's true masters. He was an instrument of a more dangerous enemy, and he was betraying even the Nall, although I doubt they knew it at the time. Perhaps they still do not." He stands. "Well, barkeep," he says to Lochley, "Lead on." Michael Lochley gives a nod to Falkenberg and Dirk, to Darren he says, "Try not to burn the place down." He heads out. ---- Return to the year 3003. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs